


The Last of Their Kind

by YudeeMarieBrown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YudeeMarieBrown/pseuds/YudeeMarieBrown
Summary: Before the clans massacre and his untimely death, Uchiha Shisui gave his best friend and sworn brother his last wishes and asked Itachi to protect his younger sister. Itachi has succeeded in protecting bother his brother and sworn sister, the last surviving members of the clan. While Shisui's little sister lived her entire life in peace and ignorance of her idenity, Sasuke lived his in pain and suffering, having witnessed the clans demise. With another clan member surving the ordeal, how will this affect the ninja world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever wondered what it would be like if there were more clan members or survived or completely avoided the clans demise?
> 
> Have you ever wondered what it would have been like to have another female uchiha in the story during Shippuden?
> 
> What if it's chilly had done things slightly different than he had in the actual story?
> 
> There are so many things that we ask ourselves about our favorite anime's and books and then we think to ourselves, I wish someone could write it in a fanfic.
> 
> Not everyone has the talent to write sci-fi novels. Heck, I don't even know if I'm good enough to be writing, but hey, we can still try right?
> 
> If you guys have ideas about what youd like to see in a story and you ask yourseleves these types of questions there's no harm in mentioning them.
> 
> Now if I made any mistakes, or got some info wrong about the manga let me know! And if you have any ideas that youd like to come to life also write them in the comments. You guys are free to comment whatever pops into your head, even critisms that might hurt my feelings. I won't be offended, so don't be afraid to speak your mind.
> 
> If you end up liking this story I have two others that I work on occasionally, and it will be the same for this one, because I have my own original work I'm focusing on ATM. But I will post. Just not as fast as you'd like. If you guys feel like I'm taking too long, you guys can remind me to update because honestly I'm very forgetful. So don't worry about feeling like you're rushing me.

Before he set out to do what he needed to he sat down with his mother, and looked at her sadly. The child sitting on the woman’s lap, his baby sister who was at the time too young to understand complex thing but old enough to feel emotions, gripped her mother more securely.

The young man reached into his shirt and took out an envelope, and set it down on the table, pushing it gently towards his mother. She looked at him with questionable eyes, before she reached to retrieve the envelope sitting on the table in between the three family members.

“This envelope contains something very precious. It is only for Shirahoshi to read.”

His mother nodded taking the envelope and placing it within her kimono.

“There’s a chance I might not come back from this mission alive. If that ever happens, leave the village and never look back. Things will turn out for the worst, for our family and for our clan.”

Shisui attempted to get up from his position but his mother stopped him, taking hold of the short sleeve of his shirt. “what do you mean you might not come back?” the woman shook her head definitely. “No! No! I refuse to allow you to leave!” She shouted. “You can’t go! You just can’t!” she sobbed between her words, clutching him more tightly, as if letting him go would cause her instant death.

“You and Itachi have been so secretive, so distant! Sneaking out in the middle of the night, engaging in suspicious behavior…what are you not telling me?”

Shisui averted his gaze, he was too guilt ridden to even look her straight in the eye. “Mother, you know, no one in the village trusts our clan anymore. They blame us for the nine tails attack, and exiled us to the furthest part of the village. With the Uchiha Clan planning a coup and the tension between the village and the Clan growing stronger, it’s only a matter of time before a civil war begins.”

His mother looked at him shocked. She had never heard of the clan planning a coup much less a possibility of a civil war. The realization hit her like a tidal wave. “If war breaks out within the village, other countries will invade, and the results would be catastrophic. SWWIII will begin, and peace between the nation’s will cease.”

Shisui reached into his bad and pulled out a scroll, placing it in Shirahoshi's hand. “Make sure you don’t neglect your training. I won’t always be there to protect you, so aim to become a fine shinobi.” Shirahoshi hugged the scroll close to her heart and hugged it tightly, and nodded. “When she’s old enough to become a shinobi have her read that letter.”

Shisui closed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. “Take care of yourselves.”

“Wait! If something happens, where do we go?”

“Go to the Land of the Sky. No one would dare look for you there.” And with that Shisui left. He was determined to complete his task even if it meant forfeiting his life.

Itachi had knocked on their door a couple of days later, with something clutched softly in his hand and tears spilling from his eyes. Itachi got on his knees and bowed deeply, whispering an apology several times.  
The woman did not react, already having grieved her son’s death the moment he left. Now it was Itachi who needed comfort and support. She approached him and kneeled beside him, rubbing his back in small circles to sooth the young boy.

Itachi was a kind and peaceful boy, always against violence and war. He was an advocate for peace and tranquility. To witness and endure the death of his best friend and sworn brother, all because of a trivial matter had to be a dramatic experience for him.

The woman supported whom she considered her second son, she took him by the hand and leading him towards the small dinning room, where she last spoke to her husband, son and now Itachi as well.

She prepared the young boy tea and sweets to comfort him a bit more. He ate with the mysterious object still clutched in his hand. Itachis crying and apologizing had stopped, but the boys face remained hardened, much like her own.

She had cried enough the day her son left her son, and she couldn’t find it within herself to she’d anymore tears to shed. “I know the truth.” She said quietly. She eyed the boy closely to observe his reaction, but there was none but sadness.

Itachi only nodded. He reached out to her with his clutched hand, and showed her what was hiding beneath it. She covered her mouth to muffle the gasped that escaped her. She recognized that sharingan as if it were the back of her hand. She looked away from it, not wanting to look upon it any longer.

“He asked me to protect Shirahoshi’s life as best I could, and gave me his eye along with his last wishes.” Itachi explained. “I must protect the village and the Uchiha name with whatever means necessary.”  
Itachi hid his hand once again. “You must leave now, before it is too late. Take the child and go. Never return to the village.”

The woman nodded. “But what of Sasuke-chan?”

Itachi shook his head. “All I know is that no harm will come to my baby brother. I will figure something out.”

The woman got up from her seat, and Itachi followed behind her as she made her way towards her room. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a glass bottle filled with some kind of mysterious liquid. “Place the eye in here, it’ll preserve it until you know what to do with it.”

He took the glass container from her and placed the eye in it. He set it on the table and continued to follow behind her. The woman took out a large bag and began to pack clothing and weapons inside it.

Itachi gathered the amount of clothes he thought would be necessary for the journey. He proceeded to gather the clothes of the child as well. Packing her dresses, shoes and underwear and even her stuffed toy into a separate bag.

He included some spicy snacks in her bag as well. He didn’t understand what was so great about those spicy potato chips, as he personally found them to be too hot for his tongue. But he knew the child loved them.

When the woman was done she grabbed the 6 year old child from her bed and carried her gently and closely to her body. Itachi and the young woman moved quickly, as he led her towards a secret tunnel far off into the village, behind a couple of bushes. He moved the bush away from the secret entrance, and set it down beside him. 

Itachi and Shisui's mother looked at each other sadly. This would be the last time they would see their village again. Itachi looked at the child, who was teary eyed and angry that she would be leaving her home. Not so much as an explanation was given to the child about why they were suddenly leaving the leaf, and without her brother Shisui no less.

“Mother, Itachi ni-san, where is elder brother? I want to wait for him.”

Shirahoshi waited for an answer but it seemed no one could tell her where her brother had gone. Itachi shook his head. “I don’t know, he left on a mission, but I promise when I-“ he paused. “I mean when WE are done, we’ll come and visit you.”

The child smiled warmly at Itachi and leaned her forehead towards him. Itachi smiled warmly at the gesture, giving her a light poke before backing away from them. The woman encouraged the small child to go in first, before grabbing their bags and following behind. She gave Itachi a quick wave goodbye, and disappeared into the small and dark tunnel.

8 years later

Shirahoshi, now 14 years old lived a sheltered life in the Village Hidden in the Mountains. This particular ninja village was located in the Land of the Sky. It was an advanced village, and much like the land of the samurai, this particular land wanted nothing to do with the other nations.

The wars that the other villages engaged in was far too trivial and insignificant to a land like theirs, and coming in between the two was not only regarded as foolish and beneath them, but surely it would mean that eventually they would have to choose one side, and become enemies of the opposing one.

Due to the land of the sky’s participation in the previous war, the sky country was destroyed and their ninja village along with it. A few sky ninja survived the ordeal, and the ones who were left standing rebuilt their village in a new remote location far away from the other ninja villages.

Although people knew that few sky ninja survived the war, the fact that they had rebuilt and repopulated their hidden village was a secret, and no one knew the location. To people who live far away from their lands, to them, the sky ninja are just a legend.

The person was chosen to lead the village as a feudal lord, was against the idea of associating with other villages and even other feudal Lord’s, believing that if the world were to know that the sky ninja are still alive, then the other ninja villages, most notably the leaf village, who feared the sky village the most, and were the main cause of their destruction.

The village was living in times of peace, unlike the other villages who ran the risk of civil war, and even invaded and destroyed each other’s villages. Most of the villages incomes come from the odd jobs that they get from small and unknown villages.

Rules are set to protect those of the village, and their identities. The most important rule of them all was to never use the flying technique unless their we’re in a life or death situation.

The teachers who are in charge of the genin teach them how to use their flight technique in dangerous situation without getting caught. But it is only allowed in dire situations. They also are still in possession of advanced weapons, including ones of mass destruction. But because of the strict rules, they can only use these weapons when the village is under attack.

It was difficult for Shirahoshi’s mother, Shiro to get into the village, but the Lord of the village took pitty on her, and allowed her to live in the village with the young child. They no longer wore their clan chest, and Shirahoshi has long forgotten what an Uchiha even was.

Shiro was over protective of the child. Prohibiting Itachi from giving her any information of the Uchiha. She never allowed Shirahoshi to become a shinobi, and never let Itachi train her either, saying that for an Uchiha in hiding, it would be a death sentence if she ever uttered the word “sharingan.” Because of a corrupt ninja of the hidden leaf coveting the doujutsu, her son was killed, in the name of protecting a village that wanted them dead. She refused to allow Shirahoshi to even touch a ninja tool, saying that being a ninja is just cursing yourself to an early death.

Itachi had not visited Shisui’s family for over three months, so he made the effort to visit them. He was walking down off the road, and down the secret path that led to the village. He was still a ways far off from the village, near the river that lead a feudal land some two miles down the stream of water.

He heard a clash of kunai coming from the river. It was faint, but if you listen passed the noise of the flowing river and perked your ears enough, you could hear it. Itachi moved in closer, and hid behind the tree. He watched at the older man, who Itachi recognized as the village leader training a young girl.

Itachi took squinted his eyes further. His eyes widen when he realized that the young girl that the man was training was no other than Shirahoshi. He never expected that girl as obedient and virtuous as Shirahoshi, would ever disobey their mother.

Itachi had his fair share of conversations with Shiro about Shirahoshi becoming a shinobi, and even if she didn’t allow that much, he asked to allow him to train her. It always ended badly in the end, so after a while he stopped asking her to allow for training. But itachi still opposed the idea of Shirahoshi not being trained.

He was disappointed that Shirahoshi was training behind her mother’s back, but at the same time he was relieved. He couldn’t imagine Shirahoshi not being able to defend herself in case that corrupt village elder found out that he allowed anyone other than Sasuke escape with their lives.

When he helped them escape the village, he broke an agreement with the elder. He wasn’t worried about the old man daring to kill any more members of his clan. He knew of his crimes and knew all of his secrets. If dared to hurt his remaining family, Itachi would not hesitate to leak the information to enemy countries.  
Sasuke was more precious than the village, even the world, and if anyone were to lay a finger on anyone he cared about, he wouldn’t hesitate to destroy everything. 

Even the village he swore to protect. Shirahoshi was precious to him as well, as precious as Shisui was. She wasn’t much different from him. She was gentle and caring, and always saw the bright side of everything. She was like sunshine on rainy day. Every time he looked at her, and spoke to her, he saw Shisui’s face.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a kunai zip past him. “Who’s there?” Akira called.

Itachi stepped out from behind the tree, and walked towards Shirahoshi. “Ah Itachi-dono! I didn’t expect you to be around these parts.”

“I’ve come for a visit of course.” Itachi eyed her sternly, and Shirahoshi looked away in shame. She knew she was prohibited from training, but, she couldn’t help it.  
Shirahoshi grabbed onto his short sleeves, and led Itachi away. She shooed her sensei away, and walked further down the river, so that they could speak privately. 

“I know I’m not supposed to be training,” she began, as she sat down the edge of the river. “But I can’t help the feeling I get. Sitting around, staring at my bedroom walls-“

“You have other talents.” Itachi stated. He raised an eyebrow at her, while she shot him a glare.

Shirahoshi sighed. “I know, I know! But being a scientist isn’t enough for me! In fact, even though it’s a gift, it feels unnatural to sit on a chair all day, while my friends are becoming genin and training with their sensei, and I’m just there, creating weapons that might never be used.”

“It feels like it’s against my very being.” Shirahoshi gave him a look of determination. “I can't listen to my mother’s antics anymore.”

“Your mother has her reasons.” Itachi said.

“But that’s not what ni-sama wanted! I don’t remember his face as well as I used to, but I remember his last wish.” Shirahoshi got up excitedly, and breathed in the spring air. “He wanted me to be fine shinobi, and so do I!”

Itachi stared at the girl. Not even a scolding can put down the girls spirits. He sighed. “What do you plan on doing after you become a fine shinobi?” Itachi asked.  
Shirahoshi’s smile turned into that of a frown. She was confused. She made her wish clear to them both. The many times that she asked for the truth, but no one was willing to give her an answer. “I need to find out where I come from, who I am, who my brother was, why we left our home all those years ago. Everything is a mystery to me.”

Shirahoshi looked at him seriously. “I bet, that has something to do with my brothers death, and you don’t want to tell me. But I’ll find out soon enough!” she said pointing a finger at him.

Itachi shook his head defiantly. “Shirahoshi, you can’t-“ itachi's face crunched up, as he crutched his hand near his chest. He began to cough violently. Shirahoshi rushed to Itachi's side, supporting him and helping him to rest against a tree, as he continued to cough.

The man covered cupped his hand on his mouth, to stop the blood that he felt in his throat from splattering every where. When his coughing fit stopped, he uncovered his mouth, only to find blood spilling from the sides of his palm. Shirahoshi gasped in horror, when she saw Itachi crash onto the ground and onto his side, fainting near the tree.

“Itachi ni-san!” she screamed, as she rushed to his side. “Akira-sensei!” she cried as she checked for a pulse from her sworn brother. Akira rushed from up the stream and ran towards them.

“Let’s hurry and take him back to the village hospital!” Akira kneeled in front of Itachi, as Shirahoshi used all of her strength to help mount him on her sensei's back.  
They rushed to the village and arrived around night fall. The zipped passed genin and joinin alike, and ignored their greetings and bows, trying to get to the hospital as soon as they could.

When they reached the hospital, the nurses began to asked a million question, but Shirahoshi became frustrated and yelled at them to stop asking useless questions. When they asked for the strangers name, Shirahoshi refused to disclose the information.

“Hurry and treat this patient.” The village leader ordered.

“Akira-sama! He’s an outsider! We can’t-“

“If this person dies, your life is forfeit!” Shirahoshi growled. The nurse trembled in fear and hurried to itachi’s side. She ordered the other nurses to get the doctor, and helped Akira mount Itachi on a stretcher.  
Akira stared at Shirahoshi. He had never known the child to be violent. She was always kind and soft spoken. She was a shy girl, who didn’t like the attention she got from the boys of the village.

They both waited in the waiting room for half an hour. Just when Shirahoshi was about to lose her patience, the doctor came out from down the hall.

“How is he?” Shirahoshi asked.

The doctor looked the itachi’s test results and sighed. “This way please.”

Itachi was in deep thought. He had been staring at his room ceiling for what seemed like ages to him, even though only a few minutes had gone by since the doctor had left. He had snapped out of it, when he heard the door open and saw Shirahoshi come in behind the doctor.

He tried to sit up from his bed, but Shirahoshi practically ran up to him, and forced him back down. “You can’t move yet!” she said sternly. “Don’t you think of leaving.” She said wagging a finger at him.

“Shirahoshi-san, the things that we have discovered about the patient, aren’t so good.” The doctor admitted, looking at the results sadly.

Shirahoshi raised an eyebrow, and squinted her eyes. “So? What’s wrong with him?” She asked eagerly.  
The doctor stood next to the girl and showed her itachi’s x-rays. There were pictures of his lungs and heart. There were black spots in his lungs, and the heart looked strange to her. She looked at the doctor fearfully.

“The patient is suffering from heart failure, and the patients heart seem to have two small hard balls in them, one on each side. We have never heard of anything like it before.”

“His lungs seem to be severely damaged, with the right side covered in scar tissue. I’m not sure what the balls in his lungs are, but the heart however is damaged beyond repair.”

“No, I’m sure that if you find a heart donor, he can make it.”

The doctor shook his head. “Even if we can register him, it would take several months or even years to find a compatible and willing donor. I’m afraid the patient doesn’t have much time left.”

Shirahoshi's eyes filled with tears. She covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out loud. She wiped her tears away aggressively and sniffled harshly. “How long does he have?”

The doctor sighed once again looking through the results and x-rays again. “I would say about another month, maybe less.” Shirahoshi could no longer keep her composure any longer, and began to cry. She wailed loudly, and fell onto itachi’s bed, before falling beside him on the ground.

The doctor wanted to cry himself. Saving lives is what he swore his life too. He felt useless for not being able to save a patient’s life. Itachi was young, only in his early twenties. To have such a life end early, it was a blow to his conscience. Feeling defeated the doctor quietly excused himself, and left to sulk in his office.  
Itachi got up from his bed and kneeled besides her. He rubbed her back softly in an attempt to comfort him. He never thought he would have the privilege of someone mourning his death in that life time. In fact he knew he didn’t deserve that.

He knew he was destined to die, and yet he felt sad that he spent the rest of his life being hated by the person he loved most, and loved by the person he failed so many years ago. When he didn’t save Shisui, he felt like that was a failure on his part.


	2. Chapter 2

When the doctor explained to her the condition that Itachi was in, a sadness consumed her. She could not come to turns with his inevitaball death. She held onto her chest tightly as she struggled to breath. She angrily told the doctor to leave, leaving her alone with Itachi.

She slowly walked towards Itachi and kneeled at the edge of the bed. Her tears we're threatening to spill as she grabbed onto itachi's robe, the memory of her brother never returning still fresh on her mind. She had already lost a brother, how could she bare to lose another.

A splitting headache suddenly assulted her as she begged Itachi to not die and leave her alone. Itachi was devastated, as she frantically cried to not let her go. When he looked into Shirahoshi's eyes he saw them go from black to red, and the shock was evident on his face.

This is something he didn't want to deal with, something he had never wished for Shirahoshi's. She got to her feet and stumbled to the bathroom. She ran the water in the bathroom sink and desperately splashed the closing water on her face, but it didn't help the headache leave. When she looked in the mirror she was frightened, as she had never something like that before.

Scared she ran back to Itachi and asked him what happened to her. Itachi hugged and comforted her, messaging her scalp as he rubbed her back.

He knew he shouldnt have visited her, but because he was dying of illness and knew that it would be the last time they would meet he couldn't keep himself from coming. Itachi took a deep breath and explained to her that she was an Uchiha.

She was shocked. Now she understood why they left their home, why her brother was dead, why her mother forbade her to train even though it was her beloved sons last wish for her daughter. No matter how far away they were from the ninja world, the Uchiha name and the clans demise was something every nation had knowledge of.

Itachi explained to her what the sharingan was and how it was used, and even told her about how her brother was even stronger than he was. How he was liked to tease and embarrass Itachi and was always the light in a tunnel of darkness much like she was.

He even mustered up the courage to tell her the truth about the clans demise, not leaving even a single detail to keep to himself. She was mortified and cried her eyes out. She wished she could erase the image of Itachi slaughtering the other clan members from her mind but it was too late to turn back now.

She had always told Itachi that she wanted to know who she was where she came from and why her life was so different. She wanted to know the truth about her brothers death, now that she got what she wanted what was the point in regretting it?

Itachi got up from his bed and got to his knees. He bowed his head with his forehead touching the cold hardwood floor and begged her for forgiveness. "Shirahoshi, I know that I have committed a great sin against the clan," he felt the tears spill from his eyes and he trembled from the fear that she wouldnt forgive him.

"I know I have no right." He sobbed. "But please, forgive me for my sins!" It's already painful that my brother hates me, what will I do if you hate me too? The words were at the tip of his tongue but he wouldn't dare speak them out loud.

She said, "I have nothing to forgive you for, the only one who has that right is Sasuke. It's unfair to him, and right now he is suffering a life of solitude."

"As for you, you were just a child and Danzou had forced your hand. There isn't any doubt on my mind that when you're gone, he will go after Sasuke."

"Itachi ni-san, please, I ask that you train me."

Itachi was shocked by Shirahoshi's response. As for her request, he frowned upon it. Her mother was against the idea of Shirashoshi becoming a ninja. He had given her what she wanted, the truth and the how her brother had died. She could live out her days peacefully in the village, so why did she insist on training?

"This training that you ask for; what do you want it for?"

"For the safety of what's left of the clan. Danzou needs to be dealt with."

 

Itachi was reluctant at first but he agreed to train Shirahoshi unfortunately in secret. The first thing that Itachi taught her were fire styled jutsu. Then after finding out that she also possessed wind and water he taught her as much of that as he could as well.

When he had to leave to handle Akatsuki business, he would leave instructions on what to train and focus on and how. Whenever he returned he would test her to see if she had followed the regimn and he was in pressed every time.

Her taijutsu was where her skills really shined. Her sensei had taught her how to use her chakra and weapons well. The chain and sickle and the spear were her primary weapons, however shuriken jutsu weren't her strong suits and it was the area she needed to work on the most.

He watched her train with such determination and she enjoyed doing so, just like Shisui had wished she was striving and training to be the best. She seemed so much like him that he had to rub his eyes for his vision to clear, and the image he had thought to be Shisui reverted to being Shirahoshi.

Shirahoshi continued to train with Itachi for another year and a half. By the time her training had ended the fifteen year old Shirahoshi was skilled enough to deal with almost any ninja on the outside.

Her mother Shiori noticed that lately her daughter had been neglecting her scientific work. Shirahoshi rarely ever paid attention to her lab anymore and she was starting to get increasingly worried. Shirahoshi would leave at sunrise and return well after sunset. She would be tired and sweaty often going directly into the bathroom for a shower and then went to sleep in favor of eating dinner.

Her mother stopped Shirahoshi from leaving the kitchen where she was greeted by her. Shirahoshi knew her mother wasn't a fool. She knew that she had known all along. But she needed to confirm her suspicions.

She smiled warmly at her mother. She didn't want to make things difficult. She was sure that she had went through worst things than she could ever imagine. Who was she to be angry with her mothers refusal to allow her to train? The only thing that she could do was be as honest with her about her plans as she possibly could.

"Hahaue, what is on your mind?"

Shiori looked at her daughter sadly. She knew this day would come eventually. But she didn't think it would be so soon. She took in a deep breath, and Shirahoshi waited in anticipation. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Training." She answered.

"Why?"

"I've told you, I want to live up to Shisuis expectations and become a fine shinobi."

"But why dear? You live such a peaceful life here in the village. Why do you want to involve yourself in shinobi affairs?"

Shirahoshi took in a deep breath. She held it there for a few seconds before she released it. It didn't help relieve the weight in her heart. "I know the truth now." She said under hear breath.

Shiros eyes widened. She was never supposed to know the truth about the Uchiha, Shisui or Itachi. No she was jumping to conclusions. Perhaps she did not know as much as she led on. "What did he tell you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Every single detail. I even know about ni-samas death." She said with sorrow in her voice. Shiori suddenly felt heat rush to her skull and nearly lost conscienceness. Shirahoshi caught her mother before she hit the ground, holding her up by the waist and arm. She guided her mother to her bedroom.

"Hahaue, it's better we not continue the conversation. You are not well."

Shiori grabbed onto her daughter's sleeve and shook her head. "No, I have been avoiding this long enough." She said defiantly. "Shirahoshi, you cannot leave the village. If you do your life will be in danger."

"I can't stand idly in the comfort of my laboratory while knowing my brother suffered death by his hands and I did nothing!" She cried. "Itachi is shouldering everything on his own, and Sasuke is suffering out there alone, enduring the pain of having lost his entire clan. Imagine how much it would help him if he knew he was never alone."

"That man stole our lives from us. He stole my brothers life and has his sharingan as an added bonus. How could I possibly accept that?"

Tears built up in her mother's eyes. "Is this what this is about? Getting revenge?" Her voice shook as she spoke. She swallowed back the sobs that threatened to escape. "The Uchiha can never think about anything but power and vengance! That's what caused our demise."

Shirahoshi was shocked by her mother's words. An entire clan was killed and discarded as if they were a roach infestation, and still she says it was their fault? "Hahaue, you're speaking blasphemy. We're on the brink of extinction based on a suspicion. Ni-sama protected the village and the clan and his life was sacrificed for it. How could you stain his efforts like this?"

"The clan sought power and even fought amongst themselves to get that power. They fed on and thrived on darkness. It consumed them like an infectious disease."

"But what of Itachi ni-san, ni-sama, and Sasuke? What about you and me? What about the innocent lives that were lost? Doesn't that matter to you?"

"Shirahoshi-"

"I want the scroll and the letter that Ni-sama left me." She said ending the subject. "Though whether you choose to give them to me or not, I'm still going to fulfill my duties and my responsibility as a clan member."

Her mother wiped the tears away from her eyes. She can't avoid it any longer. She reached into her breast and retrieved a key. She bent down to the left where her night stand stood and unlocked the bottom drawer. There she retrieved a letter and scroll that Shisui had given her the day he had perished.

She took the objects without a moment's hesitation, and when she did she felt tremendous weight lifting off her shoulders. For her there wasn't a day she didn't remember her brother, however blurred his face was in her mind.

Shirori followed her daughter as she got up and left. She knew then that it would be the last time they would meet. She prayed to the gods that whatever Shirahoshi did, she would never regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariana was of average height, with a light brown afro that was tightly and beautifully coiled and larger than a head. Large enough to block two people from seeing what the teachers were writing on a chalkboard. Her hobby was singing and painting.

She had a strange love for bitter and sour foods, most perfferabally pickles and tomato soup with grilled cheese. She wasn't a fan of fried foods and avoided it when possible because she said it would go straight to her but and her butt was already big enough.

Ariana was the person Shirahoshi bonded with the most and considered her to be her best and most trusted friend. She was the one that introduced her to ninja training. After a day of school Shirahoshi would sneak out of her laboratory and learn the things that they taught in school from her.

On the way back from their training session, Ariana noticed that every time they passed by a weapon shop she eyes the kurasunagi with longing eyes. So when she finally had saved enough money from her allowance she bought the weapon and gifted it to Shirahoshi. From that day on they were imseperable, and no one could come between them.

Ariana is talented, a natural prodigy, as she was the niece of the current raikage. She had agility, speed and strength, striking her enemies with her lightning claws. They were given to her by Shirahoshi as one of the weapons she invented that suited Ariana's fighting style.

She had been gifted the Kurasunagi many years ago, so the thank you gift was a bit late, but with her claws being able to handle her overwhelming strength Ariana was forever pleased and grateful and treasured her gift.

Noriko was tall and slim. Her orange flaming hair was the target of teasing, so she was shy and reserved. But despite it she was also respected as a kunoichi. She wasn't a prodigy like Ariana, or talented like Shirahoshi, but her hard work and dedication made her strong.

Her chakra nature also reflected her personality. She knew many water styled jutsu, and her chakra control was exceptional. Like the other two Noriko had a weapon she excelled in using. Her prized pike was a gift from her father who had passed away years ago.

Like Shirahoshi she didn't have a father, and that's how they connected with each other. They supported each other when they were sad and lonely.

Her favorite food was rice balls stuffed with seaweed and fish. She enjoyed going out for walks and swims, and took the opportunity to collect foods out in the wilderness which included fish that she was adapt at catching with her hands. Whenever she was sad her brightly colored sky blue eyes deepened to the color of the dark blue ocean.

Shirahoshi was kind and even though she was gentle, people mistook that for weakness only to be surprised by her temper. She was cocky and confident and complimented herself often. It didn't help that girl was a beauty as well like most Uchiha women tended to be.

She had flowing dark brown hair with dark eyes, which were typical Uchiha traits. Before she thought that her hair was too plain a color but after finding out the truth she took pride in it. The other two girls were just as good looking as her but she was proud of it and took care of her appearance as much as she took care of her training.

Besides working on her scientific weapons she loved to cook, and was happy whenever she was able to squeeze cooking into her schedule. She often stuffed her face with large amounts of foods, mostly meat buns and dumpling. A

After packing her weapons and ninja tools she left her house and went to the sorakage office. She told him what Itachi told her, but she was shocked to find that the kage had already suspected that she was Uchiha. She explained asked her teacher to allow her to form a team and give them authorization to leave the village.

"Why?" Akira asked.

"Akira-sensei, I need to find Sasuke-kun, and I have to get justice for the murder of Shisui-sama."

Akira's eyes widened when he heard the name. There wasnt a single person on Earth that didn't know who Shisui the Teleporter was. "Why is Uchiha Shisui important to you?"

"He was my older brother." She said confused by his reaction.

"It's better you don't tell anyone about your identity. Don't even speak his name."

"Why?"

"Because your brother was one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. Everyone who fought him were either wounded or killed. If they find out his sister is out there running around you'll be a target for dangerous people."

She sighed feeling disappointed. Even after finding out who exactly her brother was she wasn't even allowed to speak his name.

"Of course, I'll be very careful." Akira nodded.

"Who do you have in mind for your team?"

"Ariana and Noriko." She said confidently.

"I've already informed them, and they already agreed to accompany me."

"Alright, remember what I've taught you. The village hidden in the mountains has to be kept secret. Since there is no knowing when you'll be able to return, you have permission to use the techniques you've been taught. The weapons that you've created thus far will be confiscated and put in the village vault until your return."

Shirahoshi nodded. "If we do use the flying technique then what do we say?"

"Let them make their assumptions. If another kage or high ranking ninja asks you where you've learned it from, just say you learned it from a descendant of sky country."

Shirahoshi laughed and bid her teacher farewell before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

They felt they wind in their hair and cold breeze on their skin as they fell down the mountain, not against their will. It was the first time that they had left the village together, and they felt the excitement jump in their chest.

As they approached the ground they focused their chakra around themselves. They weren't able to stop their falling. It slowed considerably enough to soften their landing. When their feet hit the ground a large crash echoed throughout the woods. They created three small craters where they landed.

"Wow!" Ariana boomed with laughter. "That was the best stunt we ever pulled!" She said jumping on their backs. Shirahoshi and Noriko nearly fell over. They laughed in unison with her. "Once we get out into the real world we'll be tearing shit up!"She added, her bright eyes widening with excitement.

"We haven't left yet and you're already excited." Shirahoshi laughed. "You're as rowdy as always Ariana."

They all stopped their laughter when they heard rustling behind the trees. Noriko jumped in front of her friends and readied her weapon. When itachi appeared Shirahoshi expression softened and she hurried to his side, crushing him with a hug. Itachi chuckled and rustled her hair lovingly.

"Itachi ni-san, you're here!" The other two cautiously walked to Shirahoshi's side, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Are these your friends?" He asked with a gentle smile. Shirahoshi nodded gently. Itachi's smile widened slightly. "I'm pleased that you have friends to help you during your journey." He said sadly.

His expression hardened and he beckoned her to follow him. Shirahoshi went towards him and told Ariana and Noriko to wait for her. Itachi sat down under the tree where the moonlight shined the most, and Shirahoshi sat beside him.

He was quiet, trying to put his feelings into words. She was beginning to feel worried when he didn't speak. "Itachi ni-san?" She called with worry. Itachi sighed heavily and looked at her with the saddest expression she had ever seen.

"This will probably be the last time we see each other." Shirahoshi shook her head defiantly.

"No it won't. Once I deal with Danzou we can all be reunited. You, Sasuke, hahaue and I can go back to the village and-"

"We cannot and you know that. I don't have much time left. Sasuke has become a rogue ninja, a criminal and a wanted man of the hidden leaf village."

"I can feel my life slipping. I'm holding on by sheer will power. I will go and meet with Sasuke for the last time."

"But why?" She asked, with her voice trembling slightly.

"Sasuke will kill me as I've planned." Itachi said, as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "I won't be telling Sasuke the truth."

"Itachi ni-san, you can't keep that from him! He'll hate you."

"If I tell him the truth he will direct his hatred on the village. That's not the life I want for him. If him hating me is needed than so be it."

"What about Danzou then?" She asked alarmed. "If you die then Danzou will take the opportunity to try and kill him."

"That is why I've come here. I have a mission for you."

Shirahoshi helped itachi to his feet. He weaved a single hand sign and a black crow appeared before him. He held the crow up to her. When she saw the crows right eye glowing red she gasped, and nearly stumbled. That was it. Her brother's eye, staring right at her. She never thought he would show it to her. It was as if Shisui was with her watching over her through the crow itself.

She shivered, as she reached out to touch it. The crow lowered it's head, recognizing Shirahoshi from the old days. It felt as though it had known her it's entire life. She Pat it gently. It nuzzled into her hand as it purred in pleasure.

"This is my summoning, Tatsu. I'm going to return the sharingan to you. Go back to the leaf village and retrieve the other eye from Danzou. By that time I should be gone, so make sure you don't delay in your return. Whatever it takes you must retrieve it from him. Eliminate him if you must, but do not allow him to get anywhere near Sasuke."

"I know you already have a plan to deal with Madara, but allow me to send in reinforcements. Ariana and Noriko can at least keep him busy until I can get to Sasuke."

Itachi nodded. "I'm counting on you then." The crow situated itself on her shoulder, as itachi pulled out a small scroll. In it were several names signed in blood. Itachi took Shirahoshi's fingers from her left hand and pricked her finger.

Shirahoshi felt the tears well up in her eyes. She agressively wiped them away with her sleeve before signing her name right next to her brothers. When she looked at the scroll she sobbed even harder. Itachi climbed over the scroll and hugged her tightly, knowing that this would be the last time he would see his sister. She cried into his shoulder as she held onto him tightly, wishing she didn't have to let him go so soon.

When he let go, Shirahoshi took out the letter that he had given her from her brother all those years ago. And read it out loud to Itachi.

_Shirahoshi, if you're reading this, you might have already found out the truth about your identity. Knowing your temperament you'll probably decide to deal with Danzou. I know that Itachi has probably given in and told you who had killed me. Allow me to tell you what really happened._

_Me and Itachi were chosen by the third hokage to spy on our clan. I had several meetings with the council members with the third hokage. The elders were afraid of the Uchiha because Danzou had convinced the others that the Uchiha were behind the nine tails attack on the village._

_Danzou advocated the execution of the Uchiha clan. The others weren't pleased with his strong dislike towards the Uchiha, but they agreed with him, except for the third hokage who wanted to deal with our clan in a peaceful manner. He was the only one who defended us. He even defended the Uchiha...against myself._

_I planned to use my mangekyou sharingan on the clan, with a powerful genjutsu called Kotoagatsukami. It causes the victim to have false experiences. The user is able to manipulate and control them without them even knowing._

_I asked the hokage to allow me to use this genjutsu on the clan. Danzou objected to it strongly, saying that the Uchiha needed to be dealt with. The hokage was against it too. It was a sin to use your sharingan against other clan members. He didn't want me to commit such a crime against my own clan and tried to deter me away from that plan. But I declined and said it needed to be done._

_Initially I planned on carrying this out with Itachi, but Danzou arranged a meeting with me. Coincidentally Itachi was given a mission that day and said he would be back in two to three days. He asked me to wait until he came back. I didn't listen._

_On my way to go meet with him, I was attacked by the underground organization called root. I fought vigorously with them all. Knowing that they were no match for me Danzou appeared and we exchanged some words. After that we clashed, and while I was distracted he stole my eye from me._

_After I tried to get away, a member of the aburame clan poisoned me with his insects. After that I knew I was done for. Itachi_ _saved me before they could finish me off. He took me to a far away place and that was when I decided to give him my Sharingan._

_I know that after you read this you'll probably decide to get the sharingan back. That isnt what I wanted for you, but if you decide to go through with it, I'll support you from wherever I am. I'll be watching over you._

_The scroll that gave you should have all the information you'll need to master your sharingan. All the techniques I developed for you to be able to control your susanoo and Kotoagatsukami if you inherit it, though it's not likely since it's such a rare jutsu._

_There's also other information about the history of the clan and how we came to be. I knew that your identity would be taken from you for a set time so I've included it as well in case you want to know about the clan._

_Life is hard and from now on it'll be even harder. But keep your head up kido. Don't forget to train hard and become a strong and fine shinobi. Don't let anything stop you from your goals. And take care of Ka-san for me._

Shirahoshi held the letter close to her chest and began to sob. Her back rested on the tree as she sunk down onto the hard floor. Her friends jumped up from behind the trees and ran towards her.

They hugged her and tried to soothe her.

Itachi collected his things and turned to leave with tears rolling down his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

They had lived in a far off island near the land of water. They have heard of it as one of the most brutal ninja villages that have existed.

Since they were close by the land of fire it would be easy for Shirahoshi to get to the leaf village, but it would take some time for the other two to find Sasuke.

It took them a day to pass by the land of water and another twelve hours to reach the land of fire. Shirahoshi had never been to such a place before. Well she had but she couldn't remember it after leaving her "home" at such a young age.

She felt unease once she set foot on the Land of fire. She felt silly going to a village that in her mind she had never seen before. In case she was asked of her identity already had a lie set up for it. But she wondered if it was necessary to lie in the first place.

Perhaps if she did tell them who she was and the news spread it would get Sasuke's attention. It would also make it easier for when Ariana and Noriko finally meets him. If he hears of her before hand he would be more inclined to listen to them.

From the little things she did remember of Sasuke he was kind and outgoing. But she knew that after experiencing such a traumatic event one would change to be guarded and distant.

Itachi didn't have much to say about Sasuke when she asked about what he was like currently. He sadly said he didn't know what his own brother was like now. He only knew that Sasuke had become a rogue ninja and that he was sure everyone knew who he was.

He also had told her about another ninja from the leaf named Uzumaki Naruto. He said that they were close friends and teammates as genin and that because of him Sasuke was being protected by the hokage in hopes of him being returned to the village.

She didn't know Naruto, so she wasn't sure if she could fully trust him, but she knew that she needed to make him her ally if she wanted to take down root. Perhaps if she was honest things might work in her favor.

As they traveled through the trees Ariana and Noriko heard their best friend sigh. They noticed that the happy and social Shirahoshi was starting to get depressed in recent days. Even her food wasn't as spot on as it used to be.

Her food was either good or bad depending on her mood and lately her food was either too salty, too spicy or too...bland. her heart wasn't in anything and she was quiet, keeping her distance from her friends on many occasions.

When it came to comforting Shirahoshi, Noriko was the best at relating to her and thus always found ways to soothe any emotional pain she was feeling, but she found herself hesitant to do so now that she knew the truth about her clan.

When she heard Shirahoshi read her brothers letter aloud she couldn't keep herself from crying. She could relate to her in many ways, but an entire clan being killed and a brother taken away by corrupt government was something not many people went through.

After traveling for two hours they had finally reached a road. They all jumped off and landed on the path. She took out a map that her brother had given her during one of his visits. She had it mostly memorized by now. But she still hadn't memorized all of the paths to the land of fire yet.

"If I continue up north and take the next path on the left, I'll be in the leaf village in about half a day. Itachi ni-san already marked Sasuke's current location on the map."

Ariana sighed. "The man is still out in hiding, so even though we know which country he's in we don't know where he's staying."

Noriko nodded as Ariana spoke. "When we do find him what are we going to say?"

"Just say that another surviving clan member sent you. He won't believe you right away but that should allow you to approach him without getting hacked."

Shirahoshi folded the map and gave it to Ariana. "I don't know...I don't think he'll believe it. Hasn't he been led to believe that he's the last surviving member of the clan?"

"I know you'll think of something. Whatever you do don't tell him that me and Itachi know each other. When we reunite I'll do the rest."

Shirahoshi arrived early in the evening around eight pm. She could see the gate of Konoha from where she stood. As she approached it her hand shook with anticipation. She initially thought of sneaking into the village, but as soon as she saw the gate she felt nostalgic.

She suddenly remembered the day her father had left the village with his team for a mission. She was saying goodbye to her father in front the gate from inside the village. It was the last hug he ever gave her. She was only four years old at the time so she hadn't remembered that day until she stood in front the gate.

She felt a stray tear roll down her eye as her mind focused on his sad face when he picked her up and smothered her with his strong hug. She wiped the tears away and pulled herself together.

One of the jonin that were keeping watch atop The gate saw her walking down the path towards them. They knew all the ninja and civilians of the leaf well, so when he saw her he was suspicious of her.

When she stopped in front of the large doors the jonin jumped down and stopped her from moving any closer. "Who are you."

She breathed in and out before answering. "Uchiha Shirahoshi."

"Uchiha?" The jonins face went from shock to suspicion. "The only surviving members of the Uchiha are Sasuke and Itachi." He sighed and turned back to leave. "If you're done joking around then leave." He said waving his hand.

Shirahoshi moved in front of him to block his path. He was startled by her fast and sudden movement. "What the fuck! How did you-" he looked towards the spot she was just standing in in disbelief and then back to her. He yelped when he saw her eyes grow red, the three tomoe spinning as her sharingan came to life.

He was about to call out to his partner who was asleep atop The gate, but she quickly covered his mouth and held a tanto up to his throat. "The leaf always tries to get on an Uchiha's bad side. Scream and I'll kill you. Once you're dead, no one will be able to find your corpse."

The man nodded frivolously. She slowly removed her hand from his mouth, but left the blade pointed at his throat. "I've come here to speak to the hokage about Sasuke. I know a way to bring back to the village. My identity will be kept confidential, understood."

After hearing her request and reasoning the man calmed down and smiled. "Oh, I see, why didn't you just say so?!" The man said happily.

"You were about to order my capture, what choice did I have?" She sighed and put her tanto away.

"Man, when Naruto hears the good news he'll be so happy." The man ran towards the doors of the gate and shouted as he ran, "I'll be right back, just wait here!"

She stood outside the gate for about thirty minutes before a large breasted woman with blonde hair came out from the gates, with the jonin that had left here waiting followed behind her.

The woman was of average height and looked to be in her mid thirties. Shirahoshi stared at her wierily before turning to the jonin and asked, "who is this woman?"

The woman bent down a little to Shirahoshi's level, and eyed her with interest. "I've heard you're an Uchiha." She said with a smile. "So tell me, what is an Uchiha doing all the way out here?"

Shirahoshi looked at the jonin angrily. "What?" He said defensively. "I've brought the hokage here. Isn't that what you wanted?"

She observed the hokage again. "But I've heard the hokage was older? She's young and beautiful." Shirahoshi smiled nervously.

The hokage huffed angrily. "You brats have no manners. But I suppose I can accept the compliment."

The hokage invited Shirahoshi into the village. They walked down a lovely path filled with trees. Not too far off there was a bench that was lit brightly by the lamps that stood on either side of it.

The hokage stopped right in front of it and sat down. Shirahoshi didn't think that they would speak out in the open, so she hesitated.

"If we talk in my office everyone will be able to hear our conversation. It's safer to speak here." Shirahoshi looked around to see if she sense anyone near by, but there was no one so she sat down next to her. "My name is tsunade." She greeted.

"My name is Uchiha Shirahoshi." She said with a nod. "I know that you've been looking for Sasuke. What will happen to him once you find him?"

"We're simply bringing him back to Konoha, is Sasuke what you wanted to speak about?"

"Partly. But not quite." Shirahoshi said as she fiddled with her fingers. "I know I may seem like a stranger, but I was born here in Konoha. I'm hoping that as hokage I can trust you to help me. Even if you decide not to, I hope that you'll keep this confidential. Nothing I say can be known by anyone."

Tsunade crossed her arms in thought. It wasn't everyday that one spoke to an Uchiha or dealt with one who wasn't a criminal. She didn't think she had it in her to deny her request of keeping their conversation a secret. "Alright, I can't promise to help you without hearing what you want first, but I can promise to keep this between us."

Shirahoshi nodded. "If you don't agree to help with it, keeping it a secret will probably be the most convenient thing you can do. What I have to say and show you will shock you."

Tsunade was starting to get worried. What could be so serious that she would say all this? She nodded encouraging Shirahoshi to continue.

"The council member Danzou is a traitor of the leaf."

Tsunade's face instantly fell. She personally didn't like the old man. He constantly critisized her grandfather openly and didn't agree with his way of establishing peace. She believed him to be sneaky and didn't trust him, but for a girl whom she didn't know and wasn't a leaf shinobi to come and accuse him, she couldn't fathom it.

"On what basis are you accusing him of this?"

"Have you ever heard of Uchiha Shisui? He was famed for the body flicker technique."

Her face hardened. No one could ever forget that name. "Yes, I do, but what does that have to do with Danzou?"

"He killed my brother and took his sharingan. For all I know he could have more hidden away. I want it returned to me."

Tsunade was starting to get a headache. It was a lot to process. "That's something I might not be able to do." She said sternly.

"I want to do things peacefully. All the crimes that he committed against the Uchiha can never be forgiven. I'm not interested in revenge, but I do want me and Sasuke to continue to live peacefully. If the sharingan is not returned to me, and Danzou isn't dealt with, with or without you, I'm going to take him out."

Tsunade didn't take kindly to being threatened. She grew visibly angry, but if she lost her temper then their location would be revealed. "Don't think that after saying that you're going to walk right back out of this village."

"You can imprison me if you want, but once you do Danzou will want me dead too. He and the other council members caused my clans death, Danzou especially. The anbu organization that was supposed to be disbanded is still operating in the shadows right under your nose, and you didn't even know."

"What?" Tsunade was on her feet now, shock and terror being registered on her face. "That can't be true." She said shaking her head.

"My brother worked directly under the third hokage as an anbu. The council members all knew him, and Danzou hated and envied him. When he killed him, he committed a crime against the third hokage and the leaf."

Tsunade straightened herself and pulled herself together. If everything she was saying was true, she can't allow Danzou to do as he pleased. "Alright, if what you're saying is true, then I'll allow you to take him out."

Shirahoshi was always proud and never lowered herself to anyone. But the Uchiha was moved and bowed to tsunade in respect. "For protecting Sasuke and helping me bring my brothers death to justice you have my upmost gratitude. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that the story is a bit slow and seems to focus on the original characters, but it was just to develop the plot. After this it's no longer going to be slow paced now that the Canon characters are being brought in. If you've continued to read until now, thank you for your patience.

Shirahoshi walked around the Uchiha compound after having her meeting with Tsunade back in her office. She remembered what it looked like before. The only thing being hazy were all the faces of her clansmen. After thinking about him hard enough she began to remember Shisui's face more vividly.

She stopped when she arrived at Sasuke old house. It was the largest one in the Uchiha district having two floor levels instead of one. She remembered also having a two story house, but it wasn't as large as the clan leaders.

When she went inside she saw it was the same as always, a decent sized kitchen a large living room and four bedrooms upstairs. She skipped the largest one going straight for the others. She checked them all until she found Sasuke's

She took a quick look around Sasuke's room before finding a photo on his nightstand. She turned on the small lamp that was still working despite the dust it was collecting from lack of use.

Now that she had lighting and could see more clearly she examined the photo carefully, burning the image into her mind. Blonde hair and blue eyes. His arms crossed defiantly as he glared at what she assumed to be Sasuke. The mysterious taller gentleman. When she saw him she thought he was quite handsome, she wondered what he looked like under the mask. She assumed him to be his teacher.

The girl in the middle must be the one tsunade called her pupil. Sakura. Shirahoshi found her appearance to be unusual. The pink hair suited her, but the forehead was something only a beautiful princess could look good in. Shirahoshi's forehead was high but not overly tall and **broad** like hers. She didn't believe Sakura to be all that beautiful. Definitely not a princess. 

As Itachi had said about Sasuke he looked like the typical Uchiha. The dark eyes and hair. Except, he didn't look typical when it came to his facial features. Naruto was good looking, but Sasuke looked like a prince. His face was one of masculine beauty. He was anything but a pretty boy. It was face destined to belong to an emperor of some sorts.

She thought it was fitting for the future clan head. It was only natural, as he was the son of the previous clan leader. It made sense that he would inherit the position.

Her teammates trusted her plan and went ahead of her, but they still didn't know where Sasuke was. She'll have to make sure that they find him, and that there are no interferences. Now that she knew Naruto was out there looking for him she needed to deal with him.

_A change in plans huh. I'll deal with those pests quickly._ Shirahoshi concentrated her chakra and activated her sharingan. Now she could see what her butterflies could. One of her butterflies was still with Noriko. She knew she could trust her with it. Ariana was too rowdy and unpredictable. She got a kick out of destroying her foes and was too reckless.

Shirahoshi connected the rest of her butterflies to her mind. Suddenly something caught her attention. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. They were accompanied by what seemed like ninja hounds. Two hounds for each unit with one ninja each, with the exception of two people, Naruto and his teacher._

Her eye twitched. She never expected capturing Sasuke to be so important to these people. He was a missing ninja, so why did they go through such lengths for him? She huffed and continued her search. Then something caught her attention.

_An explos_ _ion? Another blonde man, another man with a mask. That must be the man Itachi told me about. But what should I do? Should I send Ariana in to deal with him or do I leave him be for later? I have a feeling that he'll try to go after Sasuke, but Ariana isn't skilled enough to deal with him._ Shirahoshi scoffed to herself. _Fine, I'll let the_ _peice_ _of shit off for now._

_Another young man. A black robe and sword. It's Sasuke! I've found him._

Noriko sensed the butterfly on her shoulder fluttering and stopped abrutly atop a tree branch. Ariana nearly slammed into her friend as she had to force herself to stop, settling on a lower branch. "It seems that she found something." Noriko said putting the butterfly down.

She rested the butterfly far away from herself and took a few steps back. The butterflies began to gather into a single point where Noriko had set the first one. Hundreds of them were merging as if melting into each other forming a figure.

After patiently waiting, the butterflies formed into an exact copy of their best friend. Ariana huffed. "If I knew you had such a trick up your sleeve why didn't you just send a clone to konoha?"

"I can't come. Not until I get that eye back from that bastard."

Noriko and Ariana sighed in unison. "What are you doing way out here then?" Noriko asked.

"Firstly, those ninja from Konoha are out there looking for Sasuke. I suspect that they might know you're there. Avoid running into them, **Ariana**."

Ariana huffed at the dig. "It's not like I have no self restraint." She mumbled under her breath.

"Secondly I've found Sasuke. I'm going to keep an eye on him for now. He seems to be in a battle against someone who uses explosions. There's no telling what that Akatsuki member is capable of so get out of the forest as fast as possible, and don't attempt to fight him." She said sternly glaring at Ariana.

"Alright already, I get it!" She said angrily. "Where is he now?" Ariana asked in a hurry.

"Outside the forest you're in now. When the fight is over with I'll lead you to him."

Noriko and Ariana nodded in agreement and the butterfly clone dispersed without another word. 

Exhausted Shirahoshi nearly faltered, but she resisted her tired body and continued to push on. She couldn't lose her target no matter how tired she was. She needed to be sure she kept Sasuke away from Itachi until she got the sharingan back from Danzou.

 

Tsunade was called to a meeting by the elders. Now was her chance to begin her investigation against Danzou. She already knew about root, but she didn't know what exactly it was that Danzou did. 

She underestimated him. When she found out that Danzou had tried to kill Sasuke under her nose, she never asked herself what he had against him, but the more she thought about Shirahoshi's words the more she believed them.

What she said about Danzou despising the Uchiha was true. She couldn't deny it. It was the only explanation. There were so many rogue ninjas out there, but he went through the trouble of going after Sasuke. It might be because he wants his sharingan.

Tsunade turned to the Hyuuga that was beside her and gave him the signal to leave. He knew what he had to do. Then she heard a knock on the door. She huffed. _The damned elders. I can't stand_ _them. "Come in!" She shouted as she turned her chair towards the doors._

The three elders came in and took their seats without wasting any time. They had no expression on their face, showing tsunade that they meant business. "We don't have much time on our hands so we'll try to make this quick." Koharu said.

Tsunade was visibly annoyed. They almost always sided with Danzou, and he was the one she disliked the most. She sighed outwardly and crossed her arms across her chest as the three exchanged glances.

"We've come to speak with you about the jinchuriki." Homura said sternly.

"Alright, then say what you have to say." Tsunade said hurriedly.

"With the akatsuki out collecting the tailed beasts it was not a wise choice to allow the jinchuriki-"

"Uzumaki Naruto! His name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade corrected agressively.

Homura huffed angrily from being interrupted. "It was not wise to allow Naruto to leave the village. As the jinchuriki he runs the risk of being captured by the akatsuki. He needs to be confined to the village."

"If the akatsuki captures him-"

"If this is what you came to speak to me about then you're wasting my precious time. Naruto is a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. He needs to go on missions and train to be able to defend himself against any and all threats as well as protect the village, just like any other shinobi should!" She slammed her fist on the table angrily.

"Your decision to allow the child so much freedom will be the downfall of the hidden leaf." Danzou said firmly. "You're not fit to be the hokage!"

Tsunade growled at Danzou. "How dare you question my authority!" She got up from her chair. "What? Are you going to try and form a rebellion against **me**?" Tsunade yelled, pointing a finger at him.

Danzou remained silent. "Enough." Koharu said getting up from her chair. "It's clear that you won't listen to reason."

Tsunade scoffed. "I've always made it clear. Now that I am hokage, Uzumaki Naruto is under my care. What I decide to with him is my choice."

Danzou glared at Tsunade one last time before tunring to leave with the rest of the elders.

The Hyuuga suddenly came in bursting through the door. The elders jumped from their chairs shocked at the intrusion. "Milady!"

"Tsunade!" Homura yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The information was true milady. It was thought that Danzou's eye was missing, but in truth...it seems he does have a sharingan eye!"

Danzou was shocked, he froze in place. Sweat instantly slid down the side of his scarred face. "Where did you hear that from?" His voice trembled as he spoke.

"So it was true..." Tsunade rested her for head on her hand feeling nauseous.

"Not only that, but that arm of his leaks very small amounts of different colored chakra. It definitely doesn't belong to him." The Hyuuga said anxiously.

"But wasn't it paralyzed?"

"What is going on tsunade?" Koharu said horrified.

"Be silent Koharu!" Tsunade screamed. "Continue!" She ordered.

"It isn't paralyzed milady. The arm is sealed by something heavy. It's made out of a strange material."

_Danzou...just what exactly have you been doing behind the leafs back?_ "This man, he cannot be trusted. Have him arrested!"

More of her ninjas came swarming in from both directions of the hallway and surrounded the elders, having them all cornered. "Tsunade you-"

"Shut your mouth Homura!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "You're both being brought in for questioning. Don't think that you're off the hook."

"Hyuuga!"

The Hyuuga hurried to tsunade's side and bowed ready to receive his orders.

"Go and bring me Shirahoshi!" 

"Yes ma'am!"


	7. Chapter 7

When she saw Deidara about to explode she had to think fast. She decided since Sasuke was distracted by the threat of being blown up she quickly had her insect hide in Sasuke's clothing. _Itachi ni-san, I will keep my promise and protect Sasuke no matter where I am._

  


She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard someone banging on the door. She zoomed out of Sasuke's room and ran down the stairs. When she got to the door, she readied her weapon.

  


She slid the door open slightly. It was someone she didn't recognize, and she sense that there were other ninja with him as well. _Why are there so many shinobi here? Am I being arrested for treason? Was itachi ni-san wrong?_

  


"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

  


"We've come to take you to Tsunade-sama." The man said. Shirahoshi squinted her eyes at him suspiciously. She examined his features. He had long brown hair and gray colorless eyes. That's when she realized he was a Hyuuga. She had never seen one before, but Itachi had spoken about the Hyuuga. There wasn't any mistaking it.

  


Shirahoshi was starting to get nervous when they arrived in a secluded area of the village. There was a small building seemingly in the middle of nowhere. She walked all around the village and memorized what she thought was every ally and area of the village, but this was something she hadn't seen.

  


Karin barely heard a word they said as she admired Sasukes battered appearance. Sasuke's voice was deep and low in his chest. He didn't have much energy to speak after his fight with Deidara.

  


"Hey, are you listening?" Suigetsu said to Karin.

  


Karin snapped out of it. "Yeah, right." Karin then snapped her head, searching for the two powerful chakra that was closing in on them in tremendous speed. "Sasuke! There are two shinobi closing in on us!"

  


"Alright let's get Sasuke out of here then." Juugo said helping Sasuke up to his feet.

  


"It's too late." Karin said getting a kunai ready.

  


"What?" Suigetsu shouted. "Karin! Why didn't you do your job? You allowed them to get this close to us!" Suigetsu said annoyed. "Are they leaf ninja?"

  


"No, I didn't sense their chakra in the other group. Here they come." She warned.

  


Two shinobi zoomed higher up from the trees and crash landed agressively on to the sand of the beach in front of them. A cloud of sand formed where they landed, obscuring their faces from view. One of them began to cough harshly, waving her hand in her face trying to will it away from her.

  


The other one patted her friends back as she coughed but kept her eyes on the people in front of her. She didn't expect for Sasuke to have a team of his own. "That's the one thing about flying I can never get used to!" She said between coughs.

  


The wind that came in blew what remained of the cloud of sand away. When they could finally see the girls clearly Noriko helped Ariana get to her feet. Whenever they landed that way Ariana always felt disoriented and had to be helped up.

  


"You need to fly at a slower speed. That's what happens when you try to go faster than you actually can. You used up a fair amount of chakra too." Noriko scolded.

  


"Yeah, you're right." Ariana said feeling nauseated.

  


Suigetsu and Juugo blocked Sasuke from view and took an offensive stance. Noriko stepped forward slowly stopping in front of them. She gave them a small bow before introducing herself. "Hello, my name is Noriko, and that is Ariana. Excuse the intrusion." She said politely.

  


Her introduction had Juugo and Suigetsu let their guards down slightly. He was confused as he stared at the young women in front of him. "What do you want?!" Karin asked her kunai still out in front of her.

  


"We just want to speak with Sasuke. It's very important."

  


"Step aside." Sasuke ordered.

  


Suigetsu huffed. "Are you sure? We don't even know them. They could be leaf shinobi."

  


Noriko's face contorted in disgust. "No, we aren't leaf shinobi. Those weaklings can't even hold a candle to kunoichi like us."

  


Ariana chuckled. "Did you see the one with the pink hair on our way here?

  


Remembering what Ariana said about her earlier, she held back a giggle by covering her mouth.

  


Suigetsu turned to look at Sasuke, and was met with a glare. When he looked beside him Juugo had already moved out of the way. He sighed in annoyance and moved aside.

  


Noriko sighed in relief. She didn't want to have to fight them and make Shirahoshi look bad. Ariana stood where she was while Noriko sat down in front of Sasuke. She took a deep breath before speaking. She thought that perhaps she should've prepared in advance. "We were sent here by Shirahoshi to deliver a message in her stead."

  


"I don't know who this Shirahoshi is and I don't really care. Just say what you need to so we can move on."

  


"Shirahoshi is a member of your clan."

  


Sasuke was shocked by what she said, flinching as she spoke to him. "Another Uchiha?" Noriko nodded. "You expect me to believe that? If that's the case she would've been in the village with me."

  


"I figured you wouldn't believe it. The leaf ninja should be here any moment. If you're not willing to listen without her here she requested you wait for her to find you before you kill your brother."

  


"Whether she gets here or not I'm going to kill him."

  


Karin approached Sasuke. "There's are a bunch of ninja scattering from the direction of the leaf village Sasuke!"

  


Juugo helped Sasuke get onto his back, while suigetsu collected their belongings. "I swear if this was your doing-"

  


"Wasn't us." Noriko said with a blank expression. "Let us escort you in case you run into any of them."

  


"No way!" Karin shouted in Noriko's face. "You people can't be trusted. You're probably working for Konoha."

  


"Sasuke is injured and in no condition to fight. If you run into them it'll be difficult for you to escape."

  


Sasuke sighed. "Do what you want. Just don't hold us back."

  


Noriko and Ariana nodded and followed behind team hebi.

  


The rubble that laid in waste was no longer a prison. Everyone was running in every direction as Tsunade gave her orders. The elders shocked by what Danzou had done had nothing to say as they stood far off away from Tsunade's glares.

  


Shirahoshi felt regretful. She wished she had ripped the sharingan right out of his skull when she had the chance. She never expected for root to be so bold as to attack the hokage without a second thought but then again she wasn't surprised. Now tsunade knew that Danzou was a traitor to the leaf.

  


How ironic it was that Danzou tasked his men to get rid of rogue shinobi and yet now he had become one himself, all for the sake of keeping his collection of Sharingan.

  


It seemed as though nothing ever went according to her plans. She had the worst luck a person could have. Now that Danzou dared to become a rogue shinobi Konoha would surely go after him. She needed to find him before they did. But did she have the time now? She still needed to go and meet Sasuke.

  


With her butterflies there keeping tabs on everything, she heard everything that they were saying. Sasuke didn't have the patience and her certainly didn't want to believe that she was really an Uchiha. Now that she thought about it, Danzou would probably go after Sasuke. Her eyes widened at the realization.

  


When itachi told her the truth he broke his agreement with Danzou. Of course the man would break his promise and go after Sasuke. She needed to hurry. "Tsunade!" She called as she ran towards the hokage. "Now that he's escaped and become a rogue ninja I'm going after him with no restraint."

  


"Shirahoshi, you said that you would do everything by the book."

  


"He's no longer a leaf shinobi. He's a rogue and he ran off with the Sharingan. He can't be allowed to keep it. You don't know what he could do with it! I'm sorry but I have to go after him!" Shirashoshi jumped into the trees, fleeing the scene.

  


She didn't want things to end up that way but now it had gotten out of hand. When she was reached the Konoha gates she didn't hold back. She surrounded her body with the most amount of chakra she could muster without breaking her connection to her butterfly and flew off at top speed, being sure no one saw her.

  


They quickly got to the inn where Sasuke had fallen asleep. Karin had gone out to get Sasuke medicine. Suigetsu stared at the girls suspiciously, keeping a special eye on Ariana. He was partly observing her and partly fascinated by her.

  


He wondered if she was from kumogakure or some other strange village. Her hair is what had his attention the most. He had only seen a few male shinobi from that country. Most of them kept their hair braided in what they called cornrows or straightened. But her hair was curled tightly and puffed up. It looked like wool. Her skin was dark too, her eye color was strange, but he supposed his was too.

  


Ariana felt his eyes on her, and felt slightly hot under her heavy robe. But all she wanted to do was cover herself.

  


Noriko noticed the stares that Suigetsu was giving Ariana. She didn't blame him. Ariana was considered to have an exotic appearance by most men she interacted with. Whenever she was stared at she grew shy. She always thought it was strange because she was so vocal, most times.

  


Noriko didn't like to interact most of the time, but Ariana sometimes spoke more than she had to, so Shirahoshi entrusted her to deal with everything. Just when Noriko was mustering the strength to speak up she heard a knock on the door.

  


Suigetsu got up from the corner he was sitting in making Ariana sigh in relief. Noriko however held her breath, not having felt relaxed since the day they left Shirahoshi to handle her business.

  


Suigetsu held a kunai and pointed it towards the door. "Announce my arrival to Sasuke-kun." He heard a girl's voice behind the door. Suigetsu growled. He was beginning to wonder if all Uchiha were the same. He turned to and nodded in Juugo's direction.

  


After hearing that voice, Noriko and Ariana got to their feet facing in the direction of the door. Juugo kneeled beside Sasuke and gently shook him awake. "What is it?" Sasuke said, still feeling out of it.

  


"It's just that someone is at the door." Juugo informed him.

  


"It's Shirahoshi." They heard the voice call out.

  


"Let her in." Sasuke said quickly without a second thought. Suigetsu didn't like where this was going. He almost didn't open the door, but at this point he'd just have to start getting used to surprises.

  


He slid the doors open and there stood a girl in a skin tight sleveless body suit, with above the elbow fingerless gloves. Her tanto was tied around her left leg and her kyoketsu shoge tied around her waste.

  


Her jet black hair was tied loosely at the nape of her neck and her lips were colored softly with lipgloss. She gripped the frame of the door as her foot went passed it. She took a deep breath before stepping inside completely.

  


When suigetsu saw her face, he was shocked. He wasn't expecting Shirahoshi to be that beautiful. She was of average height, slender and yet curvy. Though Ariana had curves too, it really couldn't be compared because their body types were distinct.

  


Sasuke got up, shooing away Juugo's hand as he did so. Shirahoshi was finally face to face with Sasuke, but she couldn't will herself to speak. She felt a huge lump forming in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to get any closer to him.

  


Her lip trembled as she stared at Sasuke's face. Her heart swelled in her chest as a result of being in his presence. She felt so many emotions from meeting him for the first time in eight years.

  


No words formed from her mouth, so she did the only thing she could do. She rubbed her eyes softly, and when she opened them she showed Sasuke her Sharingan.

  


When he saw her eyes spin to life, his breath caught in his throat. He never thought that he would ever get to see another living person with a sharingan. His face softened completely upon seeing it. His brows caved on him and his mouth opened slightly. His eyes watered and before he knew it the tears escaped them.

  


Everyone was watching him. Suigetsu's mouth dropped open, and when Karin came in breaking the door down yelling about Konoha coming, no one noticed her. Except for poor suigetsu who was crushed to near death by the door she had kicked off the frame.

  


When she saw Sasuke began to cry she switched her Sharingan back off, and got the courage to approach him. She hesitated when she reached out for physical contact, but Sasuke didn't move when she grabbed his shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

  


"Sasuke-kun. I finally get to meet you at last." Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "Thank you for waiting."


	8. Chapter 8

After Sasuke had pulled himself together he reluctantly began to issue orders to his team. Shirahoshi's ears perked up when he spoke about finding Itachi.

Ariana and Noriko gathered their bags for them to leave. They had thought Shirahoshi would allow Sasuke to lead them, but as he made his way to the door she blocked his path.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demands annoyed.

"Perhaps we shouldn't go after Itachi ni-" Shirahoshi hid her mistake with a quick cough. She smoothed her ponytail as she continued. "Well at least not yet. There are something's I must inform you of first."

"The leaf are searching for me everywhere. I don't have the luxury to listen to your stories now."

"I wouldn't worry about the leaf." Shirahoshi scoffed. "It seems they're getting distracted by the Akatsuki. That Naruto sure has a one track mind." She teased amused at Naruto's resilience.

She went behind Sasuke and dug in between his belt and shirt. She pulled out the butterfly that was hiding in his clothing and showed it to him.

Karin gapped at it. Something so small and simple and difficult to detect. But even she would have been able to sense it no matter how small the amount of chakra was. So how did she conceal it?

Suigetsu stared at the insect with wonder, as the blue and purple butterfly balanced on her finger comfortably. "Where did that come from?!" Karin pointed an accusing finger at her angrily.

She raised an eyebrow at Karin's agressively behavior. "If I told you my secret it would no longer be a secret." She huffed. "This butterfly can do a number of amazing things." She said as she smiled at Sasuke.

"Such as?" Sasuke asked.

"Such as becoming my eyes and ears no matter how far away they are from me I can have my eyes and ears wherever I choose. I can also make an exact copy of myself and another of my choosing. It includes scent, mannerism and if I know any of your jutsu, I can get this copy of you to preform them as well."

Sasuke was beginning to be impressed with her skills already. Had he known about her, he would have chosen her instead of Karin. Karin was a skilled sensor, but Shirahoshi can spy, and track others movements from what seemed like long distances.

That butterfly had been on his person, and he had no idea it was there. Not only that but she was in Konoha and nowhere near him when she planted it on him. He really had no choice but to be internally impressed with her. 

"How many of these copies can you make?" He asked.

"Only a couple. But I have a better idea. Since they're tracking you via scent I'll just have to copy that and spread my insects over a wide radius."

Shirahoshi weaved her hand signs and with much concentration she was able to get her thousands of insects to copy Sasuke's scent. "It's done. It's best you rest for a few days. Obviously not here though."

They scrambled to leave the hotel with Sasuke leading the way. It was night time before they got to the next town. They settled in another inn. Sasuke's team in one room and Shirahoshi's in the other.

Before Shirahoshi could call it a night Sasuke stopped her and lead her outside the inn into the wilderness where they were alone together. For the first time since his youth he had another Uchiha in his presence. He had a lot to ask her, but he didn't know where to start.

Suddenly he was interrupted by Karin who came in once again to inform him of Shinobi that were on their trail, this time with her face looking paler than ever. "There are over a thousand of them coming this way! What do we do."

The anger and disgust was plastered all over her face. In feeling her chakra, Karin shook even more. She felt nothing but bloodlust and hatred flowing out of her. All of them gathered together with Noriko and Ariana automatically taking their places at their friends side.

Ariana who sensed her violent malice placed her hand on her shoulder. Shirahoshi felt Ariana tremble. But it wasn't from fear, it was for excitement. She smiled a chilling smile and said, "Just say the word, we'll wipe them out."

"It's him!" Shirahoshi's voice trembled with strength and determination. "Kill them." She ordered in a chilling whisper. "Don't leave a single man alive. But leave Danzou to me. I'll teach him not to mess with the Uchiha."

Sasuke was taken by surprise. He never expected her to give her team such cold hearted instructions. "You can't kill that many people." Sasuke said a matter of factly.

"That fool Danzou thinks that he can benefit with the Uchiha's death by ripping their eyes right of their corpses. I won't allow that piece of shit to breathe the same air as us."

"What?" It took a minute to process her words. Was investigating the Uchiha's downfall was what she was doing while she was gone? "What are you talking about."

"That village elder killed my brother and stole the Sharingan, effectively taking part in the massacre of our clan. So don't stand there and play the saint. We're going to eliminate them and you're doing it too." She demanded.

"A village elder...I don't understand."

Suigetsu laughed. Ever since Shirahoshi appeared Sasuke has become like a child. Unsure of himself and utterly confused. "Come on Sasuke. From what she says that man had something to do with Uchiha being slaughtered, and that's reason enough to give us the okay to return the favor."

"Suigetsu!" Karin yelled pointing her finger at him. "You know the rules. No killing!"

He effectively ignored her and continued to plead his case to Sasuke, itching to use his executioner blade for what it was made for. KILLING. "Isnt that the whole point of team hebi? To purge the world of those who wronged the Uchiha?"

Karin hated to admit it, but Suigetsu had a point.

Shirahoshi sighed effectively losing her patience and grabbed onto to Sasuke's wrist and led him outside the inn with the others following behind them. "What are you doing?" Sasuke weakly tried to get his hand back from her, but she only tightened her grip.

"I told you we're going, even if I have to drag you."

"But Itachi he- he was the one-"

"I know you remember my brother! You're going to let him get away with killing Shisui!"

"Itachi told me he did it!"

"Bullshit!" Shirahoshi screamed. "The day that Shisui died Itachi ni-san was heart broken. And yet the clan blamed ni-sama's death on him after Danzou framed him for his murder! He lied to you!"

He could tell that Shirahoshi wanted to mourn. That she was forcing herself to keep her composure and struggled internally to do so. If he simply stood there and wallowed in his sorrow he would risk getting his teammates killed. 

He had a responsibility to the remnants of the clan, To protect and lead them. If he couldn't do that, then he would lose his right and his pride as an Uchiha. He couldn't accept this.

"What's the plan?"

"Let's get four of our strongest to take care of the East, west north and south. Danzou will more than likely be surrounded in the middle so me and you will handle that."

"Are your teammates really that skilled?"

"Sasuke. I don't think it's a good idea to send me out there. I can't bring myself to willingly kill people." Juugo said hesitantly. "I just can't do it." 

"I'll handle it." Ariana said. Shirahoshi and Noriko wanted to oppose it, but they didn't have anymore time to discuss it. They just had to have faith in her.

They all scattered, with Sasuke and Shirahoshi going in one direction and the others going their separate ways while Karin and Juugo stayed behind.

Soon they were all surrounded by shinobi. The first to start was Ariana who took on the highest amount of Shinobi. Most of them weren't that exceptional and she was able to deal with them in record time.

She had never fought any ninja from outside her own village. She was under the impression that Konoha shinobi in particular would be exceptional from what her uncle had told her, but she was left unimpressed and thoroughly disappointed.

Taking out the last one she tossed his limp body onto the ground and yawned. "How boring." She sighed. "Ya weren't even worth the energy." She scoffed. As she began to walk away she suddenly felt the presence of another shinobi hiding high up in the trees.

She threw a kunai in that direction to which the man in hiding deflected back to her. She dodged it, not moving an inch from where she stood. He jumped down from the trees and into the moonlight. His light blue eyes glistening under the night sky and his dark hair blowing in the wind.

She smiled as he readied his weapon. It was unlike what she was used to seeing and on such a slender Man. The two mace's held out on either hand. From the moment she laid her eyes on him she instantly knew that he was different from the others.

Ariana ripped the cloak off of her body. Her cropped shirt sleeved top showing off her toned stomach and equally tight fitting pants. There were summoning scrolls wrapped around her arm, feeling it more convenient for her to carry her heavy claws around this way.

She instantly summoned them, making them appear on both of her hands. The gauntlets covered her arm up to her elbows and covered her hand with claws two inches wide and four inches long with chakra chambers placed inside the hands, enabling Ariana to channel a constant, steady stream and amount of her chakra.

She raked them against each other as if she were sharpening knives. The shinobi winced at the sound. It was as if she were clawing a chalkboard.

Ariana made the first move. She appeared beside him with a speed he didn't expect, effectively taking the man by surprise. With her entire upper body she swung her left arm towards his head. Despite having to use the motion of her body and having to put her weight into it, her weapon came at him at an alarming speed.

He had no time to dodge it. He raised both of his weapons to shield his head and face. His bones rattled in his body as he blocked her attack and he was sent flying into and through a number of trees. 

Despite her having to use her body weight to attack him with such heavy weapons, it was incredibly fast and agile. He swore that was the most force he was ever hit with in his life. Had he not blocked her in time, his head would have been ripped clean off of his shoulders.

He was sure that her weapons weighed a ton. When he saw them he underestimated the speed in which she could move. Such a slender and small body shouldn't have been able to move so quickly with all the extra weight she was carrying on her arms.

And the force she hit him with; there was no way that was just body weight. It had to be chakra. Ariana came down from the tree not far from him and slammed her weapon right into the ground this time with him dodging by the skin of his teeth.

Ariana chuckled as she removed her fist from the crater she had created where had once been. "You seem extremely amused." He said bitterly.

"I'm impressed. You were actually able to dodge this time. You're a quick learner." She said as she aligned herself with him.

"Your dark skin and hair...only the shinobi from kumogakure have those characteristics. And that fighting style is that of the raikage. What's a kumogakure shinobi doing with the Uchiha?"

"You should concern yourself with keeping your life instead of speaking nonsense." 

Ariana went in to strike again. She came at him with several fury swipes to which he was able to deflect. He couldn't afford to be hit by her. Even a single strike will heavily injure him, incapacitate him or kill him. Just from fighting her he knew that she was nothing but raw talent and skill.

She was definitely in the list of prodigy ninja, like Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, and B. But he was so too. He couldn't allow this woman to kill him. Not when Danzou needed him most.

He carefully analized Ariana's movements and matched her speed and strength. Ariana began to flinch at his strikes. The force rattled her bones every time their weapons clashed and he was learning to keep up with her in a short amount of time. It was as if he was some kind of prodigy. Moving effectively in synch with her.

When she brought her arm down towards his shoulder he moved out of the way the same way she had dodged his kunai. He smiled taking the opening with open arms and swung his mace aiming at her left side. Ariana spun her body the opposite way not having time to get herself upright and block with her arms she blocked with the bottom of her foot instead and kicked his mace toward him.

He staggered backward being shocked by her sudden movement. From what he knew about Sasuke and his newly formed team, this girl wasn't a member. He concluded that Uchiha Shirahoshi has her own team as well. Judging from what he saw of Shirahoshi's skills, now he was certain that this team of hers specialized in taijutsu and advanced weaponry.

"You learn fast. To think that such a talent is wasted being alongside a traitor of the third hokage. That's quite dishonorable."

"Stop speaking nonsense girl."

"Ah, you didn't know?" Ariana was dumbfounded. It seemed this man didn't know his precious Danzou as well as he thought he did. "I've been going too easy on you. Time for round two"

Ariana focused her chakra adding her lightening nature and channeled it through the chakra chambers. Ariana struck a pose and ran her fingers through her tight coils. She then positioned herself with her arms crossed and stretched out in front of with her claws planted into the ground like a cat ready to pounce.

She launched herself. He readied himself to receive the blow and that's when he realized that he had made a mistake. Before it was too late her desperately discarded his metal weapons onto the floor and without thinking used his arms to block her attack.

Ariana then stopped her arm Midway and jumped back two feet away from him. When he didn't feel her strike him he moved his arms away from his face only to see that she had stopped. "Why didn't you attack me."

Ariana chuckled. "If I shattered your arms then how would you entertain me?"

"W-what?" He was dumbfounded. "That's the only reason you stopped?"

"You're so talented. It would be a waste if I completely cripple you. Had I hit you you'd never be able to use your arms again. That would be a shame." She stated.

"We're enemy shinobi! You're supposed to want to kill me!" He yelled.

Ariana scoffed. "Not everyone has that narrow way of thinking. I simply fight for the fun of it. Killing others just because we're from different nations is idiotic."

"Sometimes things have to be done for the greater good of your nation. Sometimes we have no choice." He said softly.

"Do you know how many nations, clans and villages were destroyed because of that way of thinking? The Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and other clans that had unique abilities and kekei genkai were killed unfairly because of it." She huffed.

"Many innocent lives were taken and the lives of others were ruined causing a cycle of hatred and war to continue. What Danzou did with the Uchiha was not for the betterment of Konoha. He simply coveted their eyes and the unique abilities that came with the kekei genkai. He envied them and for that hated them."

"Danzou sama only wanted what was best for Konoha!" 

"What he did only caused the Uchiha to feel unprotected and unfairly treated. Danzou created many conflicts and worked with enemy shinobi. You know why? Because he was salty he couldn't get his face on the Konoha mountain." 

"He's an evil individual and deserves nothing but death. The worst thing anyone can do is betray their own village for the sake of their own goals. He's willing to sacrifice Konoha all for his vision of what he thinks is the greater good."

As he listened to her reasoning as to why they wanted Danzou to die her words repeated in his head. He remembered everything that he put his family and friends through. Running experiments of them and rendering them less than a human being.

And the worst part of it all was the fact that Danzou made him believe he was sacrificing everything for the sake of the leaf when in reality he was just using him to do his bidding for his personal gain. He became a traitor to the leaf, and it was all for nothing.

Ariana frowned at his reaction. As she fought him she sensed good in him. He was talented and had determination and drive. He was her age. How could she carelessly take his life when he could live and have a chance to change his ways.

"What should I do then?"

"Since I spared you you owe me. How about this, if you become our companion and help us achieve our goals, Shirahoshi will remove that curse mark of yours."

He gasped in surprise. "Can she really do that?"

Ariana nodded. "She's a scientist. If she doesn't know then she'll learn to do it. What's your name?"

"Kuro."

"Ariana. It's nice to meet you Kuro-san"

Kuro got ready to fight once more when he heard the rustling of leaves from above him. Suigetsu came down and landed softly onto the ground. "Well I'm done on my end Ariana-chan." Suigetsu noticed the man standing a foot away from Ariana and agressively pointed his sword at him.

"Looks like I made a new friend Suigestu-kun."


	9. Chapter 9

When sasuke saw Shirahoshi's face, he felt relief, and a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders. He never imagined that there others of his clan who still free breath. He thought that he would be the lone Uchiha for the remainder of his life. He hadn't felt such happiness in so long, he had almost forgotten what that was.

But Shirahoshi's words weighed heavily on his mind. How is this man danzo involved in the Uchiha clan massacre? And how much does he know? Why did danzo have shisui's sharingan?

He couldn't help but feel as though Shirahoshi was purposely omitting information. He's sure most of what she's told him is true, but it still makes no sense to him. As they moved in closer to their destination, he eyed her with slight suspicion.

"Shirahoshi, just who exactly is this danzo?"

Shirahoshi's face tensed slightly as she remembered Itachi's words. He must under no circumstances know the truth about the clans eradication. She feels that if she withholds the information, she is fulfilling Itachi's wishes, but her heart feels it is not right.

It's one thing for itachi to succume to his illness, and another to allow Sasuke to kill his only sibling. If he never knows the truth all he will feel is satisfaction. The only one this will hurt in the end is her.

"He is the leader of the anbu of the leaf. He always envied the Uchiha and coveted the sharingan. He despised the fact that we founded the leaf. So he took it out on my brother."

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. "But why Shisui? What made him so special that Danzo specifically targeted him?"

"You know about, it don't you? The full power of the sharingan?"

Sasuke briefly remembered what he saw in the secret meeting room of their clan and the strange sharingan Itachi had that night. "The mangekyo sharingan..."

She nodded. "Our eyes are special. Capable of things people could never even fathom. People fear the unknown, and that is why we were hated."

A swarm of shinobi came and surrounded them from all sides, all of them sporting masks and swords. There were at least 50 of them, however Sasuke was less than impressed, it was nothing compared to the amount he's defeated on his own.

Shirahoshi didn't underestimate them, she stayed alert and immediately Drew her weapon. Sasuke calmly drew his sword and scoffed. He channeled his lightning chakra through his kusanagi and began cutting through them.

She watched in amazement as Sasuke cut them down one at a time in a timely fashion. Shirahoshi chuckled as she began to swing her kusarigama in all different angles and direction.

At first glance it seemed as though the weapon was being swung in random directions in the hopes of hitting the target, but when the anbu charged in, the speed was increased and in a blink of an eye she had chopped several of them.

Their arms and hands were hacked right through and then the weapon was swung again in less than a second. The people that were hit had some of their tendons ripped apart by the weapon.

This time they tried to change their tactic. Instead of going after her one at a time they all tried to attack at the same time. "So you're finally taking me seriously? Fine! I'll rip you all apart in a single swing."

Having had taken out the enemies above them Sasuke watched with curiosity and anticipation. What Shirahoshi did caught him by surprise. She channeled wind chakra through the blade of her kusarigama, and merely swung it a single time.

The blade was nowhere near close enough to cut them and yet she cut right through them, killing them in an instant. There were five shinobi who attacked her and now there were none. Sasuke smiled, incredibly impressed.

With her on his side killing Itachi and dealing with any other akatsuki that get in his way should be a simple task.

The remainder of Danzo's group drew more weapons ready to attack again. "Don't think you worms will be able to best me. Come at me, I won't stop you. I'll turn you all into mince meat!"

"Enough." A man called from the back. The anbu stepped aside and a large man walked down the path they had crated for him. "It's obvious that you are no match for these children." He scoffed. "to think that you allowed this child to defeat you. Pathetic!"

Sasuke jumped down from the tree, landing next to Shirahoshi. "Your comrades lay in a pool of their blood at this very moment. To think the anbu would be so easy to dispose of." Shirahoshi said smirking.

"As long as I take you down and take your eyes, that is of no consequence." He said as if stating a fact. The man was like a giant. Even larger than Juugo. He was made of nothing but muscle. But that wasn't what troubled her. He reached for something that he carried on his back, revealing a massive Pike.

The damned thing was as tall as he was and was twice the thickness of a normal Pike. They were both sure that the thing was strong enough to cut a boulder in half. Shirahoshi cursed under her breath, regretting the fact that she didn't send Ariana to deal with this group instead.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I'll leave your pretty faces intact. Especially you girl."

Shirahoshi put away her chain weapon, and took a scroll out from her waist bag. She then summoned a naginata from the scroll.

The man hummed curiously and took out a notepad and a pencil, jotting down what they assumed was information about them and their abilities. "Not only are you skilled, but you're versatile and attractive. Fitting for any man to have as a wife. How about a wager?"

She was taken aback by his comments, and was slightly disgusted, but she supposed she could entertain him. "That depends." She said.

"If I win and spare your life, you are to come with me and by my wife."

Shirahoshi scoffed. "What do I get if I win?"

"You'll get to keep your life."

Shirahoshi scoffed. "How about if I win I get to see your mouth shut?" She said softly. Shirahoshi popped out another scroll and summoned another weapon tossing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and eyed it carefully. It had a blue hilt and sheathe and was slightly longer than the Kusanagi. It's design was stunningly beautiful, fit to be wielded by only the most prestigious samurai.

"I call it the Ishigiri. Long story short, It's like an upgrade to what you already have. Consider it a gift." Shirahoshi winked. Sasuke smiled, wondering where she could've gotten such an expensive sword.

"Old man, I wasn't going to allow a single one of you keep your lives, but I'll let you live so you can tell everyone that it was my weapons that cleaved right through you!"

The man attacked first. He brought his Pike down with great force and surprisingly great speed. Shirahoshi dodged it, gaping at the crater that he left behind on impact.

Sasuke didn't step in yet and just observed with his hand resting on the hilt of his new sword. Sasuke could tell that when she fought those small fries she was only toying with them. He could tell that she was amused. He wanted to know what she was like when she took her opponents more seriously.

He took note of her speed and increased his own, coming at her with a barrage of swings with his massive weapon. Shirahoshi knew that blocking them would only tire her, so she dodged them instead.

Every time he swung his weapon in a direction, she would move in the opposite direction, keeping her naginata behind her. Sasuke nearly gaped at her. She was dodging every one of his attacks despite not even bothering activating her sharingan. Her agility was impeccable. Against his will it was as if he was watching his brother.

He swept the weapon diagonally aiming to cleave through her shoulder. Shirahoshi dodged it and countered with the tip of her naginata. The impact drove her back slightly and the pole arm vibrated in her hand. In turn her opponent was staggered. He blocked that attack by the skin of his teeth.

Seeing this as an opportunity she shifted her hands the end of her weapon, placing her right hand at the very end and her left in the middle, she used her weight to stab her opponent with all the strength she could muster.

Catching on he quickly turned his body to face her and blocked with the pole of his Pike. This effectively annoyed her to no end, so she barraged him with multiple thrust.

Sasuke nearly held his breath, hoping that she would be able to fill the bastard with holes and be done with it, but the giant was persistent and consistent. If he couldn't dodge all of her strikes he blocked it with the pole of his weapon.

When she saw that it was ineffective she jumped back to Sasuke's side. Needless to say he was in awe. Her skills were significantly better than he imagined. First a kusarigama and now a naginata. She wielded both as if she's trained with them her whole life.

Shirahoshi growled, completely annoyed by him. "I've grown bored." She said in a condescending tone. 

"He isn't particularly gifted. Had you used you sharingan you would have already filled him with a few holes." Sasuke stated. "Why didn't you just use it?"

She gave Sasuke a confident smile. "To enhance the strength of my mind is to enhance the strength of my eyes."

"You're quite talented girl." He chuckled. "To think that you aren't from the leaf. It's quite a shame. I have to ask, how are you able to dodge my attacks?"

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair as she spoke. "Your muscles are large and bulky which makes it much easier to read them. It also makes you slower. Had you been smaller and your weapon weighed less, you honestly would have cleaved through me a long time ago."

He laughed at Shirahoshi's explanation. "I see, so you're a tactician. You're going to be a pain to deal with."

Shirahoshi looked at Sasuke and gave him a stern look. "Sasuke-san, you've already been entertained. Why don't you entertain me this time?" Shirahoshi moved in a little closer and whispered, "plus I'm tired."

"That fast!" Sasuke scoffed. "Fine then, I'll test this sword on him." He said eagerly.

"Give it your best shot!"

They clash


	10. Chapter 10

Knowing what that giant was capable of Sasuke didn't hold back. He channeled his lightning through the katana and attacked. They exchanged powerful blows. While he was incredibly strong Sasuke was still able to deflect the giants blow with equal power without being driven back.

The giant smiled, impressed with the young man's strength, but Danzo was pressed for time, so he had to finish these two off quickly. They won't be walking away with their sharingan. He was determined to rip their eyes out of their skulls no matter the cost.

He swung his weapon lower, aiming for the legs. Sasuke jumped completely avoiding having his legs hacked through. He did a handstand on the pole of his opponents Pike and kicked him right at the bridge of his nose. The giant staggered back in agony, rubbing his face bitterly.

Sasuke then disappeared behind him and stabbed right through the side of the giants body as he ran a large amount of chakra through the sword and into the giants body.Shirahoshi stepped in quickly and sunk a senbon in his neck with as much force as possible. 

The giants screamed in pain, feeling the sudden burning sensation in his neck. Before he knew it he lost all feeling in his leg and fell on his back. It was the first time he was able to feel such an emotion that it was nearly unfamiliar to him.

The emotion of fear ran through him. He was easily defeated by a bunch of kids. And the worst part was that he was completely paralyzed from the waist down, most likely what the young woman had done to him. He growled in anger. Angered by being rendered useless within 15 minutes in a fight.

"You bitch! What did you do to me?!"

"The pressure points of the human body is quite sensitive to damage. The most delicate is the ones on the spine. Poking that will paralyze someone from the waist down. Although that is common knowledge."

She laughed. "I wanted to see Sasuke toy with you a bit, but he took you too seriously. Might as well take you out now." She said in a condescending tone.

"You took my legs from me!" He shouted angrily. 

Shirahoshi scoffed. "And you aimed to take our eyes. As far as I'm concerned we're equal. You reap what you sow." She laughed.

"I wanted to test the sword out on him." Sasuke mumered.

Shirahoshi turned her attention back on the anbu. "You'll get to test it out, on them." She pointed in their direction.

"Are you sure that killing them is necessary?"

"If we don't get rid of them they'll chase us to the ends of the earth. He won't give up until he adds our eyes to his collection."

"If you return to the village, he won't dare chase you. As for Shisui's eye, it's far too valuable for him to use it on you two. He won't use it even if his life depended on it. He'd rather destroy it before anyone else can have it." The giant explained.

"Were you there when he killed Shisui?" Sasuke asked. "No, but I know a member of the Aburame was present. From what I have heard it was he whom caused Shisui's death. He was assigned to the large squad that attacked Uchiha Shisui that fateful day."

"Yes I am aware." Shirahoshi nodded.

The giant smiled. "All the more reason for you to believe me. But I have to warn you. Even with the both of you put together you won't be able to defeat Danzo. Especially if you can't even compare to Uchiha Shisui. He was literally the strongest member of the Uchiha clan. So strong that even Danzo needed a large squad of s ranked anbu to drive him back."

"What can you tell me about Uchiha Itachi?"Sasuke asked.Shirahoshi's jaw tensed. If he knew the truth her mission would be an automatic failure.

"Uchiha Itachi. I don't know much about that. Information on Itachi is top secret. Only the village elders would know. All I know was that those old men were terrified of the Uchiha."

That shocked Sasuke. "Why?"

"Because, they suspected the Uchiha of causing the nine tails' rampage sixteen years ago. So they drove them to the outskirts of the village where it was easier to spy on them. There are rumors about Itachi within the inner circles though."

"Rumors are just that, rumors." Shirahoshi said interrupting him. "We won't waste any time on baseless assumptions!"

Sasuke eyed Shirahoshi sternly. She could feel Sasuke's glare burning into the side of her skull. She didn't dare look at him, not with the look she had on her face. "Let's hear it anyway."

"They say that Itachi and Shisui were double agents. Working for the Uchiha and the third hokage. Whether or not they betrayed the Uchiha that remains an uncertainty. Your only option is to ask the elders or ask Itachi. Only they know the whole truth of what happened."

Sasuke stood there motionless for a moment. Shivering as he heard the words flowing from the anbu's mouth. The color on his face nearly drained of blood. The sweat on his forehead that rolled down the sides of his face.

And then he looked at Shirahoshi. His expression changed from one of confusion and despair to one of anger and suspicion all aimed at her specifically. Sasuke grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. "We're leaving right now!" He said angrily. Dragging her away from the battle field.

"But Danzo-"

"Will stay alive for now." Sasuke growled.

"But Sasuke-kun, he has my brothers eye! I can't let him get away with his death."

"If we can't even compare to Shisui then what hope is there in killing him! We'll defeat Itachi and after that we'll train and go after him next!"

_And I'll find out the truth no matter what the cost!_


End file.
